Elaine Marley
Elaine Marley est l'un des personnages principaux de la saga Monkey Island. Gouverneur de l'Archipel des Trois Îles (qui comprend l'Île de Mêlée, l'Île du Butin et l'Île des Pirates), elle est la femme de Guybrush Threepwood (qu'elle épouse dans le troisième jeu) et la petite fille d'Horace Dorquemada Marley. LeChuck, fou amoureux d'elle, voudra à tout prix en faire sa femme, allant jusqu'à aller en enfer pour elle et semer la terreur sur toutes les îles des Caraïbes. Forte, courageuse et sans peur, Elaine, à l'inverse de Guybrush, est une pirate rusée, expérimentée et indépendante, capable, la plupart du temps, d'échapper aux situations périlleuses qui la menacent sans l'aide de son mari. Mais l'incompétence de celui-ci lui causera souvent bien des problèmes, les entraînant tous deux dans des aventures dantesques. Histoire Avant The Secret of Monkey Island Elaine passa plusieurs années de sa vie dans le manoir familial sur l'Île de Mêlée, où elle fût élevée par son grand père, Horace Dorquemada Marley alors Gouverneur. Il semble qu'elle n'ait jamais noué de lien particulier avec ses propres parents, qu'Horace tient en horreur. Un jour, celui-ci décida de se retirer et de partir à la recherche du légendaire trésor de Big Whoop. Il engagea trois marins et prit aussitôt la mer, abandonnant ainsi son poste de Gouverneur. Elaine reprit le flambeau en gagnant les élections (en tant que seule candidate). Elle continua de résider dans le Manoir familial, gardé par d'horribles caniches anthropophages, et veilla sur les citoyens de Mêlée pendant très longtemps. Un jour, un pirate humain du nom de LeChuck fût invité à dîner chez elle, et en tomba amoureux. Il lui fit des avances, mais Elaine, n'éprouvant pas de sentiments réciproques, le vira de chez elle en lui disant d'aller au diable.thumb|Elaine sur la couverture du premier jeu|left LeChuck, prenant ceci au pied de la lettre et désireux de lui prouver son amour, décida de trouver l'Île aux Singes et de découvrir son secret légendaire. Découvrant que le gouverneur Marley cherchait un trésor dénommé Big Whoop, se trouvant sur l'île aux Singes, il prit le parti de trouver ce trésor à sa place. Son navire rattrapa et doubla rapidement le navire du Capitaine Marley, et LeChuck mit le premier la main sur Big Whoop qui s'avéra en fait être la porte même de l'Enfer. Déterminé à conquérir sa belle, LeChuck franchit Big Whoop et devint un pirate fantôme, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Horace Marley et de ses hommes, qui, tétanisés, prirent la fuite aux quatre coins du globe. Le grand-père d'Elaine partit en Australie pour se cacher de LeChuck et participer à une régate au large des côtes. Il y fût déclaré mort à cause d'un naufrage (on apprendra plus tard que c'est en réalité Ozzie Mandrill qui a poussé le navire d'Horace dans un typhon) qui le rejeta sur les rives de l'Île aux Singes où, privé de sa mémoire, il vécut en ermite pendant de nombreuses années. Apprenant la mort de LeChuck et son retour à l'état de fantôme, Elaine comprit qu'elle était en danger. Mais son ancien shérif décéda dans de mystérieuses circonstances, et elle fût contrainte d'en engager un nouveau. Elle choisit Fester Shinetop, dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler et qui fit plus régner la terreur que la paix sur l'Île de Mêlée. Ce dernier obéissait malgré tout au doigt et à l'œil de la Gouverneure. ''The Secret of Monkey Island 'L’Idole' Des années plus tard, Guybrush Threepwood, un jeune pirate en devenir, débarque sur l'Île de Mêlée. Il se rend alors au Scumm Bar et discute avec le Conseil des Pirates afin de savoir comment devenir pirate. Le Conseil lui explique que le jeune homme doit réaliser Les Trois Épreuves. L'une d'elles consiste à dérober l'Idole aux Mains Nombreuses, statuette d'une valeur inestimable, cachée dans le Manoir du Gouverneur.thumb|Elaine parlant avec Guybrush dans la Special Edition Malheureusement, là bas, le jeune homme croise la route de Fester Shinetop. Celui-ci empêche Guybrush de sortir du manoir avec la statuette et, alors qu'il s'apprête à procéder à une arrestation, Elaine, en tant que Gouverneur, intervient de justesse et sauve Guybrush en ordonnant à Shinetop de quitter le manoir et de les laisser seuls. Alors que Guybrush s'attend à passer un mauvais quart d'heure, il s'étonne de voir la Gouverneure de l'Île montrer de la sympathie et même de l'amusement à son égard, allant même jusqu'à féliciter le jeune pirate qui semble, d'après elle, avoir réussi à aller « plus loin que tous les autres ». Cependant, Guybrush, éperdu par la beauté de son interlocutrice, n'arrive pas à formuler la moindre phrase et ne peut que bégayer. Pensant qu'il la rejette, Elaine s'en va, laissant Guybrush sortir avec l'Idole. Malheureusement, à peine sorti du manoir, Guybrush est rattrapé par Fester Shinetop qui, cette fois, décide de se débarrasser de l'apprenti pirate une bonne fois pour toutes. Dans ce but, il emmène Guybrush sur le ponton du port, attache l'Idole à ses pieds en guise de lest et le pousse à l'eau, en déclarant qu'il ne se mettra plus jamais en travers de sa route. De plus, il ajoute, peu avant de s'en aller, avoir en tête d'autres projets pour Elaine, trahissant ainsi son comportement plus que suspect... 'L'enlèvement' Avec de nombreux efforts, Guybrush parvient à se libérer et à sortir de l'eau juste avant de se noyer. En remontant sur le ponton, il croise à nouveau Elaine. D'abord méfiant, Threepwood est ensuite surpris quand il apprend que la Gouverneure était venue le sauver d'une mort qu'elle pensait certaine. Les deux jeunes gens se déclarent mutuellement leurs flammes mais, alors qu'il sont proches de s'embrasser, Elaine explique à Guybrush qu'ils ne doivent pas êtres vus ensemble.thumb|Le navire fantôme s'en va avec Elaine à son bord|left En effet, par le passé, la jeune femme a menti à LeChuck et ses autres prétendants en leur disant avoir juré de ne jamais tomber amoureuse d'un pirate. Elle suggère à Guybrush de se concentrer sur ses Trois Épreuves, et de la rejoindre chez elle uniquement lorsque celles-ci seront accomplies. Malheureusement, entre-temps, Elaine est enlevé par le shérif Fester Shinetop (qui se révèle être LeChuck) à bord de son navire fantôme et Guybrush, devenu un pirate à la fin des Trois Épreuves, se lance à leur poursuite, averti à temps par le Guetteur. Lors de l'infiltration de Guybrush à bord du navire fantôme, il apprend qu'Elaine est séquestrée dans une prison blindée à bord du navire. Elle n'est néanmoins pas vue avant le dernier chapitre. Après avoir essayé en vain de libérer Elaine, Guybrush apprend que le navire de LeChuck compte retourner sur l'île de Mêlée pour célébrer les noces de LeChuck et d'Elaine. Il retourne donc à son tour sur l'île pour empêcher cela. 'Le mariage forcé' Guybrush, muni de bière de racines anti-fantômes, est de retour sur l'Île de Mêlée afin d'empêcher le mariage forcé entre LeChuck et Elaine.thumb|Guybrush et Elaine contemplent LeChuck exploser dans le ciel Arrivant à l'église, le jeune homme aperçoit une mariée au visage recouvert d'un voile, se tenant à côté de LeChuck. Convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'Elaine, il s’interpose entre elle et le pirate fantôme. C'est à ce moment là qu'Elaine arrive du toit de l'église, à la surprise générale. Elle révèle à Guybrush qu'elle avait la situation bien en main. A ce moment, la robe de la mariée tombe et laisse paraître deux singes debout l'un sur l'autre, se faisant passer pour un humain. Ces derniers tiennent à la main de la bière de racines appartenant à Elaine mais, effrayés par Guybrush, prennent la fuite avec, au grand désespoir d'Elaine. Celle ci part à leur poursuite pour récupérer le breuvage. Pendant ce temps se déroule le combat final entre Guybrush et LeChuck. Une fois ce dernier aspergé de bière de racines, son corps disparaît. Guybrush retrouve Elaine sur le port, et tout deux contemplent les feux d'artifices dans le ciel, provoqués par l'explosion du corps de LeChuck. Elaine et Guybrush se rapprochent mutuellement et finissent par entamer une histoire d'amour. Monkey Island 2 : LeChuck's Revenge '''Le récit' thumb|left|Elaine retrouvant Guyrbush dans la Special EditionElaine réapparaît dans la cinématique d'ouverture du jeu, où elle retrouve Guybrush, suspendu à une corde au dessus d'un gouffre béant. Après lui avoir fait remarquer qu'il se retrouve toujours dans des situations impossibles, elle écoute le récit de Guybrush, récit qui consistera le jeu en lui-même. Elle est absente du premier acte du jeu. Cependant, lors de la conversation autour du feu de Guybrush et des deux autres pirates (La Balance et Le Baronnet), La Balance dira connaître des chansons paillardes sur Elaine, que Guybrush ne voudra pas écouter. 'Les retrouvailles' Dans le deuxième acte, Guybrush retrouve Elaine sur l'Île du Butin, île dont elle est également le Gouverneur, préférantthumb|Elaine dans sa chambre sur l'Île du Butin rester temporairement distante de l'Île de Mêlée suite aux événements du premier épisode. Elle organise, le jour même de l'arrivée de Guybrush sur l'Île du Butin, une fête de Mardi Gras, où on ne peut entrer que costumé. Guybrush, en se rendant chez le vendeur de costumes, se trouve une robe violette en guise de costume et se rend au manoir de l'île. il y découvre le chien d'Elaine (qu'elle a baptisé Guybrush en souvenir de son ancien amour) et, après avoir été repéré et capturé par son jardinier, la retrouve dans sa chambre. Elaine semble avoir délibérément délaissé Guybrush, estimant que leur relation n'avait aucun avenir et que leur rencontre était une erreur. Guybrush tente de la convaincre que non, en lui disant qu'elle est l'amour de sa vie. A force de mots doux et de promesses, Elaine commence à croire de nouveau à leur couple, quand Guybrush lui demande de lui donner un morceau de carte de son grand-père, carte qui mènerait au trésor de Big Whoop. Elaine, déçue en pensant que seule la carte lui importait, jette le morceau par la fenêtre, et chasse Guybrush, le laissant courir après les morceaux de carte seul. Après cela, elle déserte totalement le manoir. 'L'Île des Mignons' Elaine vient au secours de Guybrush sur l'Île des Mignons, au fameux moment où il se retrouve suspendu par une corde au dessus d'un gouffre. Guybrush, après lui avoir raconté son histoire, tente de remonter, mais la corde cède et il chute vers les profondeurs, sans qu'Elaine puisse intervenir. Enfin, sa dernière apparition du jeu se trouve dans une cinématique bonus qui suit la découverte de Big Whoop par Guybrush et ses "retrouvailles" avec ses parents. Elle attend au dessus du gouffre, espérant que Guybrush va remonter et que LeChuck « ne lui a pas jeté un terrible sort vaudou ou quelque chose dans le genre... », donnant ainsi une explication aux événements étranges que Guybrush est en train de vivre à Big Whoop. Elle n'auraplus aucune nouvelle de lui pendant trois mois après cela...révélé par Elaine elle-même dans Tales of Monkey Island ''The Curse of Monkey Island 'L'attaque du fort' thumb|Elaine expliquant à LeChuck son dégoûtOn retrouve Elaine dès la première cinématique du jeu, sur l'Île des Pirates, île de l'Archipel des Trois Îles dont elle est devenue Gouverneure, où, à l'aide des gardes du fort, elle combat avec acharnement LeChuck et ses sbires, ayant lancé un assaut sur le fort dans le but d'enlever Elaine. LeChuck, las de toujours devoir l'affronter, lui fait de nouveau des avances en lui promettant de devenir Reine du royaume des morts, proposition qu'Elaine rejette. Elle cherche d'abord à se justifier avec des excuses simples, mais, devant l'insistance de LeChuck, elle lui lance, exaspérée, qu'elle ne voudra jamais épouser celui qui a détruit sa vie en l'enlevant, torturant ses amis et arrachant à elle le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé : Guybrush Threepwood. LeChuck, pris de rage, découvre subitement que Guybrush, à bord d'un radeau de fortune, se trouve juste en dessous du navire et a assisté à toute la scène sans être vu de personne, pas même d'Elaine. LeChuck le fait repêcher et essaie de le tuer, mais en est empêché au dernier moment par Elaine, qui le désarme juste à temps. Il décide alors de jeter Guybrush dans les cales de son navire, le temps pour lui de terminer cette bataille. Pour cela, il prépare un artefact vaudou : le Boulet Vaudou En Flammes, un boulet de canon engravé de symboles vaudou, entouré de flammes vertes. Celui-ci a pour but de détruire entièrement le fort, envoyant ainsi tous ceux qui s'y trouvent, y compris Elaine, dans le monde des morts. Malheureusement, suite au coup de canon tiré par Guybrush au même moment dans la cale du navire, LeChuck perd l'équilibre, ce qui lui fait accidentellement lâcher le boulet, ce qui le fait exploser et détruit une partie du navire, le reste de l'épave se retournant, coque en l'air. LeChuck est tué une fois de plus, son âme se réfugiant dans ses bottes sous forme de fumée. 'Demande en mariage et autres malédictions' Elaine, désespérée, se dirige vers la plage pour constater les dégâts. Croyant Guybrush mort, elle arpente les rives, quand elle aperçoit le jeune homme, qui a réussi à échapper à la noyade et nage vers l'île. Lorsque Guybrush lui demande si il est réellement le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé, Elaine, gênée, acquiesce. Guybrush profite alors de cette occasion pour lui faire sa demande en mariage, et lui offre une bague de diamant trouvée dans la cale au trésor de LeChuck. Malheureusement, celle-ci s'avère être une bague maudite, censée défigurer celui qui la porte. Elaine, en découvrant cela, s'apprête à frapper Guybrush pour son incompétence, mais la malédiction intervient juste avant son coup, la changeant en statue d'or massif. Elaine est ensuite plus présente en tant qu'objet qu'en tant que personnage, étant à de nombreuses reprises perdue ou volée par d'autres pirates, ce qui va embarquer Guybrush dans de nombreuses péripéties pour la retrouver. A la fin du chapitre 4, celui-ci parvient finalement à lever la malédiction et à lui redonner son aspect normal. Elaine, encore dans l'action de ses derniers mouvements, frappe violemment Guybrush, avant de réaliser qu'ils ne sont plus sur l'Île des Pirates. Guybrush lui résume rapidement les faits, et lui promet que tout se passera bien maintenant. Mais alors qu'ils s'étreignent, les sbires zombies de LeChuck les retrouvent et les emmènent au quartier général de LeChuck : le Carnaval des Damnés. 'Le Carnaval des Damnés' thumb|left|LeChuck retenant Elaine au Carnaval des DamnésLeChuck, de nouveau ressuscité, leur fait part de ses plans de mariage pour Elaine, l'emmène à bord des Montagnes Russes surplombant Big Whoop, dans le but de faire de faire d'elle sa fiancée zombie, et transforme Guybrush en enfant pour le rendre inoffensif. En préparant une recette vaudou (basée sur une recette de cocktail contre la gueule de bois utilisée pour Griswold Bonnesoupe), Guybrush retrouve son apparence normale et s'infiltre dans les Montagnes Russes. En parcourant les dioramas géants qui composent les différentes étapes de l'attraction, il apprend qu'Elaine a réussi à s'échapper encore une fois et a déréglé les aiguillages pour permettre aux trains des Montagnes Russes de continuellement tourner en rond, et ainsi permettre à Guybrush de ne pas être englouti dans la mare de lave de l'attraction. Guybrush parvient à tuer une nouvelle fois LeChuck, et lui et Elaine se retrouvent et s'enfuient du Carnaval, retournant sur l'Île du Sang. Là, il se marient enfin, et démarrent une paisible Lune de Miel à bord du Concombre des Mers, célébrés par les Barbiers Pirates et les autochtones de l'île. Escape from Monkey Island 'La fin de la Lune de miel' Guybrush et Elaine, rentrant de leur voyage de noces, font voile vers l'Île de Mêlée quand ils sont attaqués par d'autres pirates. Grâce à Guybrush, ils remportent le combat assez facilement, et accostent sur l'île. Cependant, Elaine, qui s'attendait à un retour en triomphe sur l'île, réalise vite que quelque chose ne va pas sur Mêlée, de par l'absence totale d'habitants et le silence qui règne. Timmy, le singe apprivoisé du couple, les guide vers le manoir du Gouverneur, demeure d'Elaine.thumb|Elaine, apprenant qu'elle est déclarée morte sur l'Île de Mêlée Le manoir est en effet menacé par un étrange personnage, qui tente de le détruire à l'aide d'une catapulte. Celui-ci leur apprend que la Gouverneure a été déclarée morte et que le poste de Gouverneur est maintenant vacant. Elaine, inquiète des rumeurs se propageant sur son compte, charge Guybrush de se débarrasser de la catapulte pendant qu'elle va parler aux fonctionnaires de l'île pour les convaincre qu'elle n'est pas morte. Après que Guybrush ait détruit la catapulte, Elaine revient lui apprendre que, leur lune de miel ayant été longue, les fonctionnaires de Mêlée ont déclaré Elaine morte en mer et ont ouvert de nouvelles élections pour le poste de Gouverneur. C'est alors qu'un homme du nom de Charles LeCharles arrive et se présente comme le seul candidat aux élections et donc, futur Gouverneur. Décidée à regagner son titre, Elaine se présente également aux élections et, pendant qu'elle se charge de sa campagne, demande à Guybrush de se rendre sur l'Île de Lucre afin de parler aux avocats de son grand-père, seuls capable de les aider. 'La campagne' thumb|left|Elaine face à LeCharles dans la campagne électoraleElaine ne tient pas un rôle très important dans les actes suivants, se contentant de mener sa campagne électorale contre son mystérieux opposant : Charles LeCharles. Lorsqu'elle découvre qu'il s'agit de LeChuck, ayant pris forme humaine, elle part faire du porte-à-porte pour prévenir les habitants du danger qu'il représente. Ceux-ci ne l'écoutent malheureusement pas, pensant LeChuck mort, et, séduits par le programme électoral de Charles, votent tous pour lui. Cependant, les habitants s'aperçoivent plus tard que les élections ont été truquées pour garantir la victoire de LeCharles.ou il pourrait s'agir du fait que les citoyens n'assument pas le fait d'avoir voté pour LeChuck ; le dialogue qui explique ce fait est assez flou. Lorsque celui-ci est élu Gouverneur, Elaine choisit de se cacher dans Mêlée, laissant Guybrush seul aux prises avec LeChuck et Ozzie Mandrill. Malheureusement, elle est retrouvée et capturée par Lothar Bouif peu après, et ramenée aux deux antagonistes. Ceux-ci cherchent à comprendre le secret de l'Insulte Suprême, qui leur est donné involontairement par Elaine, lorsqu'elle laisse tomber accidentellement le sceau du Gouverneur, dernier élément pour activer l'artéfact. 'Monkey Kombat et retrouvailles familiales' Suite à l'échec d'Ozzie Mandrill dans son plan de répandre l'Insulte Suprême dans toutes les Caraïbes, LeChuck, furieux, prend possession d'une gigantesque statue de pierre à son effigie et capture Elaine, qui se retrouve incapable d'aider Guybrush. Celui-ci court alors se réfugier à l'intérieur du Singe Mécanique Géant, directement ramené par Horace Dorquemada Marley, Guybrush et Jojo Jr. de l'Île aux Singes. S'engage alors un duel au Monkey Kombat entre la statue géante et vivante de LeChuck et le Singe Mécanique Géant. Constatant vite que les deux colosses sont à forces égales, Guybrush (alors aux commandes du Singe) décide d'imiter tous les mouvements de LeChuck dans le but de le lasser et de le décourager. Guybrush réussit ainsi à lui faire lâcher Elaine, qui court se mettre à l'abri.thumb|Elaine retrouvant son grand-pèreRéalisant son inattention, LeChuck est pris d'un accès de fureur et tue Ozzie Mandrill qui tient toujours à la main l'Insulte Suprême. Celle-ci explose alors, détruisant le golem LeChuck et tuant une nouvelle fois ce dernier. Après cela, Elaine retrouve Guybrush et son grand-père, qu'elle pensait mort depuis plusieurs années. Elle le supplie alors de reprendre le poste de Gouverneur à sa place, afin de profiter pleinement de son mariage et de sa vie de pirate. Herman finit par accepter, à contrecœur et en demandant, en échange, à avoir de nombreux arrières petits-enfants et des visites régulières de sa petite-fille. Tales of Monkey Island 'L'appareillage du Narval Hurlant thumb|left|Elaine encourageant Guybrush à finir la recette du CoutelasElaine est de nouveau capturée par LeChuck, dans des circonstances inconnues. Celui-ci la retient sur le pont de son propre navire, tout en exécutant un rituel vaudou étrange avec des singes (destiné à ouvrir la Croisée pour lui offrir la puissance des Enfers). Elaine, nullement effrayée, lance à LeChuck que Guybrush viendra la sauver comme il l'a toujours fait. Guybrush arrive enfin, armé du Coutelas de Kaflu et prêt à en découdre. il lui manque cependant le dernier ingrédient pour enchanter le Coutelas : de la bière de racines. Avec l'aide d'Elaine (qui semble connaître le navire de Guybrush mieux que lui), il retrouve la bouteille et s'apprête à en asperger le coutelas, lorsqu'un mouvement maladroit lui fait lâcher la bière, qui tombe et explose sur le sol. Elaine se débrouille pour permettre à Guybrush de gagner son navire, afin qu'il y trouve de la bière de racines. Guybrush prépare finalement du grog de racines en guise de substitut, et termine la préparation du coutelas. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il transperce LeChuck avec, le résultat n'est pas celui escompté : LeChuck est débarrassé de sa malédiction, au lieu d'être tué et retrouve l'apparence humaine qu'il avait de son vivant ; Guybrush, lui, est touché par la Vérole de LeChuck, qui rend sa main gauche inutilisable. Finalement, le navire explose, suite à une réaction entre le grog présent sur le bateau et les flammes. Elaine est éjectée par dessus bord en même temps que Guybrush, mais est de suite sauvée par LeChuck, qui, redevenu humain et inoffensif, lui porte secours.thumb|Elaine et LeChuck, vus par la longue-vue de Guybrush Elaine n'est presque pas vue du chapitre. Elle fait une dernière apparition à la fin de l'acte, où Guybrush l'aperçoit sur un autre navire, en compagnie de LeChuck qui lui offre une fleur pour la consoler. Elle ne voit cependant pas Guybrush, lui tournant le dos. Son navire disparaît à l'horizon, tandis que Guybrush doit faire face à Morgan LeFlay, qui est montée clandestinement à bord de son navire. Le Siège du récif de la Turlutte thumb|left|Elaine retrouvant enfin Guybrush au Récif de la TurlutteGuybrush retrouve Elaine au récif de la Turlutte, où, en compagnie du capitaine McGillicutty alors atteint de la Vérole de LeChuck, elle essaie de convaincre le chef des Ondins de leur donner les artefacts du peuple ondin pour trouver la Esponja Grande et sauver les pirates vérolés. Pendant ce temps, LeChuck, sur l'Île de la Cuiller, est chargé de libérer les singes qu'il avait autrefois emprisonnés. Elaine, avant que Guybrush ne reparte, lui offre son alliance en remplacement de celle qu'il a perdue (avec sa main gauche coupée par Morgan LeFlay) en lui demandant de ne surtout pas la perdre. Finalement, Guybrush parvient à retrouver la totalité des artefacts ; malheureusement, McGillicutty, à bout de patience, décide d'enlever le chef des Ondins et menace de le couler en le noyant (stratégie cependant absurde pour un ondin) si les artéfacts ne lui sont pas rendus. Au cours de l'attaque du Récif, Elaine est coincée sous un débris, mais est sauvée par Guybrush. Elle se découvre à ce moment infectée aussi par la Vérole, ce qui lui provoque elle aussi des crises de rage involontaire. Elaine propose à Guybrush de faire diversion en tirant au canon sur le blocus, pendant que LeChuck va délivrer Béluga seul. Ce plan ne plaît cependant pas à Guybrush, qui ne fait toujours pas confiance à son ancien ennemi, malgré que celui-ci agisse désormais en parfait allié. Le jeune homme décide alors de son propre chef d'inverser les rôles proposés par sa femme et laisse LeChuck faire diversion pendathumb|Elaine annonçant à Guybrush qu'elle ne peut pas venir avec luint qu'il part avec le Narval Hurlant pour sauver Béluga. A la fin de la bataille, Elaine demande à Guybrush de trouver la Esponja Grande seul, pendant qu'elle ira libérer les singes en compagnie de LeChuck. Triste à l'idée de se séparer à nouveau de son époux, elle ajoute cependant préférer rester avec l'ex-pirate zombie pour le surveiller, doutant de ses véritables motivations. L’Antre du Léviathan thumb|left|Elaine faisant confiance à LeChuckElaine n’apparaît que dans une seule cinématique, alors que Guybrush s'inquiète de son état après avoir parlé à Morgan LeFlay dans le ventre du lamantin. On l'y voit faire une nouvelle crise de rage sous l'influence de la Vérole, contre LeChuck et ses singes, car pressée à l'idée de retrouver Guybrush. LeChuck la calme et la rassure, et, finalement, Elaine avoue au pirate être fière de sa dévotion envers les singes et elle-même. Le Procès et l'Exécution de Guybrush Threepwood Elaine est absente de la première moitié de l'acte, mais fait finalement une apparition en trombe lorsque Guybrush s'apprête à être déclaré coupable d'avoir répandu la Vérole. A présent complètement infectée par la Vérole, elle semble au début heureuse de le voir, mais, en découvrant l'odeur de Morgan LeFlay flottant sur les vêtements de Guybrush, et, persuadée que Guybrush a succombé à son charme et l'a trompé, elle part en furie la défier au Club 41. Guybrush y retrouve les deux femmes en plein duel au sabre. Le jeune homme parvient finalement à planterthumb|Elaine énumérant les méfaits divers de Guybrush au Tribunal une convocation vaudou au sabre d'Elaine, celle-ci ne pouvant alors faire rien d'autre que se rendre au tribunal de l'Île de Flottée. Guybrush cherche d'abord à se servir d'elle comme témoin, mais Elaine, sous l'influence de la Vérole, l'accuse de tous les crimes lancés contre lui et part dans un long récit des mésaventures qui l'ont touché personnellement. Il essaie ensuite de la guérir avec la Esponja Grande, mais n'y parvient pas, l’artefact étant encore trop petit pour être utilisé. Il est contraint de trouver une autre solution, pendant qu'Elaine, lasse de devoir témoigner, s'en va piller les environs. thumb|left|Elaine pleurant la mort de GuybrushElaine devient la cible du Marquis De Singe, qui cherche à récupérer la Vérole qui l'infecte. Mais Elaine, devenue violente et impulsive, échappe sans trop de problèmes à chacune de ses attaques. Elle est finalement capturée par De Singe, mais est guérie de justesse avec la Esponja Grande, enfin efficace grâce à des "offrandes" faites par Guybrush. Tous deux battent le marquis et se libèrent de son piège. Malheureusement, alors que le couple se croit enfin en sécurité, Guybrush est transpercé dans le dos par LeChuck, qui était en réalité toujours maléfique malgré son apparence humaine et ses bonnes actions passées, et le jeune pirate meurt, veillé par Elaine, désespérée. Celle-ci récupère son épée, et affronte LeChuck une dernière fois pour venger son époux. L’Avènement du Dieu Pirate Elaine a perdu le combat face à LeChuck, qui l'enlève encore une fois et la retient à bord de son navire. Elle n'est cependant pas attachée et totalement libre de ses mouvements. Elle assiste, impuissante, à la réalisation des plans maléfiques de LeChuck, qui utilise la Esponja Grande pour obtenir encore plus de puissance. thumb|Elaine acceptant la proposition de LeChuckLorsque Guybrush parvient à atteindre le navire démoniaque sous forme de fantôme, Elaine le découvre sous sa nouvelle apparence. Mais, à la grande stupeur de Guybrush, elle accepte la demande en mariage du pirate zombie et demande de son plein gré à ce qu'il fasse d'elle sa fiancée morte vivante. Satisfait, LeChuck utilise ses pouvoirs pour la transformer en une créature vaudou dotée de pouvoirs et d'un caractère similaires aux siens, et tous deux commencent leurs préparatifs de mariage, au grand désespoir de Guybrush, désespoir qui s'accroît lorsqu'Elaine tente de le tuer volontairement en l’aspergeant de bière de racines. Après avoir retrouvé son corps et être passé de l'état de fantôme à celui de zombie, Thrthumb|left|Elaine siégeant sur son trône avec LeChuckeepwood doit faire rétrécir la Esponja Grande afin de limiter les ressources de forces vaudou de LeChuck. Durant la quête de Guybrush pour faire rétrécir l'éponge, Elaine se tient sur un trône sur le pont du navire, juste à côté de LeChuck avec qui elle prépare son mariage. A chaque fois que Guybrush apparaît de nouveau sur le navire, c'est elle même qui essaie de le tuer, allant jusqu'à menacer de mort Winslow et les autres pirates qui étaient venus en renfort pour aider Guybrush. Finalement, Guybrush réussit à la faire revenir à la raison, et lui redonne son apparence humaine en rétrécissant l'éponge. Redevenue celle qu'elle était avant, elle se saisit du Coutelas de Kaflu et affronte seule les sbires de LeChuck, pendant que Guybrush essaie de détruire le dieu pirate.thumb|Elaine prouvant à Guybrush son amour tout en combattant les soldats squelettes de LeChuck Après un long combat, le jeune pirate est de retour dans la Croisée, suivi par LeChuck qui essaie de le détruire. Dans un dernier espoir, Guybrush referme les portails entre les mondes avec son brin de vie, permettant à Morgan et Elaine de transpercer LeChuck simultanément, celui-ci se retrouvant coincé entre deux mondes. Malheureusement, Guybrush reste prisonnier des Enfers, contraint à une vie de solitude. Il réalise alors que l'alliance offerte par Elaine peut lui permettre de retourner dans le monde des humains. Il saisit la bague en se tenant au centre de la Croisée, et se retrouve aussitôt à bord du Narval Hurlant, redvenu humain, sa main revenue, et attendu par Elaine et Winslow. thumb|left|Guybrush rendant son alliance à ElaineElaine lui apprend qu'elle connaissait le pouvoir de sa bague de fiançailles, et a fait exprès d'accepter la proposition de LeChuck pour pouvoir récupérer le coutelas sans être menacée par le pouvoir démoniaque qui s'en dégageait, et afin de faire prendre conscience à Guybrush que la Dame Vaudou n'était pas une personne de confiance. Elle ajoute avoir pris cette décision en sachant que Guybrush trouverait toujours un moyen de la sauver. Tous deux s'en vont à bord du Narval Hurlant, accompagnés par Winslow. Avant le générique de fin, Elaine corrige néanmoins la prononciation de Guybrush avec l'Esponja Grande, lui apprenant que son nom se prononce "Espon-ha" au lieu de "Espon-ja". Famille Elaine appartient à la famille Marley, dont les seuls membres connus sont elle et son grand-père, Horace Dorquemada Marley. Au vu de la conservation du nom, celui-ci serait donc le père du père d'Elaine. Les parents d'Elaine n'apparaissent dans aucun des jeux. Ils ne sont que vaguement mentionnés, mais il semble qu'Elaine (ou son grand-père) ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec ses parents, allant jusqu'à couper les ponts avec eux. Dans'' Escape from Monkey Island, une lettre/testament rédigée par Horace Marley, destinée à Elaine pour son futur mariage, on trouve un extrait qui montre particulièrement l'aversion du Gouverneur envers les parents d'Elaine : ''"Si les bons à rien qui te servent de parents réclament une partie de l'équipage, dis-leur d'aller se faire cuire un œuf en haut d'un mât !" Dans Tales of Monkey Island, la mère d'Elaine est mentionnée à trois reprises, deux fois dans le chapitre 1 et une fois dans le chapitre 4. Dans le chapitre 1, alors qu'il se trouve sur le bateau d'Elaine, en examinant les canons et la poudre présents, Guybrush lance : « Je me demandais où était passée ma poudre à canon après l'incident avec la belle-mère... ». Plus tard, alors que Nipperkin mentionne Glotte Profonde, son informateur, Guybrush peut répondre : « Glotte Profonde ? La mère d'Elaine est ici ? » Dans le chapitre 4, en examinant une patte de lion, Guybrush mentionne également la mère d'Elaine. Il n'est fait mention d'aucun frère ou sœur pour Elaine, ce qui laisse penser qu'elle est enfant unique. Résidence Elaine possède au total trois résidences : *Le Manoir du Gouverneur, sur l'Île de Mêlée *Le Manoir du Gouverneur, sur l'Île du Butin *Le fort de l'Île des Pirates Sur ces trois lieux, seuls les deux premiers sont visitables. Apparence ''The Secret of Monkey Island'' et Monkey Island 2 : LeChuck's Revenge Elaine garde la même apparence pendant les deux jeux ; elle a de longs cheveux châtains (noirs dans la version Amiga), des yeux verts et un visage assez fin. Elle porte des boucles d'oreilles dorées et un bandana rouge/rose, noué sur ses cheveux. On peut la voir porter un foulard rose autour du cou dans les scènes de dialogue. Elle porte sûrement du rouge à lèvres et de l'ombre à paupières. Elle porte une chemise violette à col blanc (apparaissant entièrement blanche dans les scènes de discussion) à manches mi-longues, et un gilet sans manches brun.right Son pantalon est gris/noir, noué par une ceinture noire à boucle d'argent. Elle possède également des bottes brunes. ''The Curse of Monkey Island'' Dans cet épisode, Elaine a des cheveux entièrement roux, et un maquillage à peine plus voyant, dû aux graphismes plus précis ; elle a un visage plus rond, plus "cartoonesque". Elle possède le même genre de vêtements, mais les coloris changent : elle a maintenant un bandana vert, une chemise blanche à lavallière, son gilet est fermé, et son pantalon brun est maintenu par un bandeau assorti à son foulard. Ses bottes sont plus hautes et plus fines. ''Escape from Monkey Island'' Elaine retrouve ses cheveux bruns, ayant maintenant une mèche dépassant de son bandana jaune ; elle a remplacé son gilet par un long manteau violet à fermetures et décorations jaune d'or, en accord avec son pantalon jaune. Elle remplace également ses bottes par des chausses blanches et des souliers bruns. On peut aussi la voir porter une tenue différente dans certaines situations : elle porte un bandana bleu, ses boucles d'oreilles dorées, une chemise blanche à manches longues, un gilet sans manches bleu assorti au foulard, un pantalon brun-roux à motifs dorés, et ses bottes brunes habituelles. ''Tales of Monkey Island'' Elaine a cette fois des cheveux plus proches du brun-roux qu'elle arborait dans le premier épisode, ainsi thumb|left|Le design d'Elaine pour Tales of Monkey Islandque des yeux verts, et des sourcils fins. Elle possède cette fois des boucles d'oreilles plus petites : l'une d'entre elle, serties d'une grosse pierre précieuse en forme de losange, s'avère être son alliance. Elle porte d'abord un bandana bleu, une chemise mi-longue blanche, avec un manteau sans manches bordeaux à bords bleus, tenu par un bandeau bleu et des boutons dorés. Elle possède également un pantalon brun à liseret doré, ainsi que des bottes rouges à bordure bleue, de petite hauteur. Contaminée à un moment par la Vérole, son teint, comme ceux des autres vérolés, prend une couleur verdâtre, avec des taches plus claires, et ses yeux deviennent rouges et jaunes. Après avoir été changée en mariée zombie par LeChuck, elle porte une robe de mariée noire de style gothique, sertie de diamants et composée d'une longue jupe et d'un corset serré, accompagnée d'une tiare à pointes traversée de rayons verts représentant l'énergie démoniaque qu'elle possède, de gants de soirée, et de bottes stylisées. Sa peau prend une teinte grisâtre et ses yeux deviennent blancs. Ele retrouve son apparence humaine au cours du chapitre : sa peau et ses yeux reprennent leur aspect normal, et sa tiare n'emet plus de rayons, mais elle garde sa robe et ses autres ornements. Special Editions The Secret of Monkey Island Elaine garde une apparence proche de celle du premier épisode : ses cheveux sont plus bruns, ses yeux verts et son visage beaucoup plus mince. Son maquillage est cette fois clairement visible : elle porte de l'ombre à paupières noire et du rouge à lèvres. Elle apparaît beaucoup plus maigre et grande que dans le premier jeu. Elle possède un bandana rouge, des boucles d'oreilles, une chemise blanche à manches mi-longues, et un gilet violet sans manches fermé, avec un bord arraché, le tout tenu par une ceinture brune à boucle dorée. Elle porte également un bracelet/ruban noir à chaque poignet Elle porte aussi un pantalon noir et des bottes à revers brunes. LeChuck's Revenge Elaine a des cheveux roux clairs plus épais, un teint plus pâle et des yeux verts. Elle porte toujorus de l'ombre à paupières et du rouge à lèvres. Elle semble à peine plus petite, et avec des formes beaucoup plus prononcées que dans le premier jeu. Elle possède un bandana rouge, unee chemise blanc cassé mi longue, un gilet sans manches vert kaki à boutons d'or fermé, une ceinture noire et or et un bandeau rouge tenant son pantalon beige. Elle porte aussi des bottes à revers brunes. Personnalité Elaine est une femme très indépendante et sûre d'elle, qui réussit en général à se tirer des périls qu'elle affronte sans trop de problème. Ainsi, elle s'oppose souvent à Guybrush, qui est lui très maladroit et incapable. Dans certains passages des trois derniers jeux, elle nécessitera cependant une certaine aide de ce dernier, d'abord pour lever la malédiction de la bague maudite de LeChuck, puis en étant retenue par la statue animée de LeChuck, et enfin, dans Tales of Monkey Island, en étant infectée par la Vérole, puis sous l'emprise de LeChuck. Elle est très attachée à Guybrush, même si elle tente, dans le second jeu, de rompre leur liaison, pensant que leur relation est "une erreur", qui ne perdurera jamais, et le frappe très souvent pour son incompétence.thumb|right|Elaine, menaçant des pirates ayant abordé son navire Elle restera malgré tout fidèle à lui, même après son mariage, et continuera à repousser les avances de LeChuck, et ce malgré toutes les choses qu'il lui promet. Elle est également très attachée à son grand-père, le Gouverneur Marley, qui est sa dernière relation familiale. Ses parents ne sont que très peu cités, mais elle semble avoir mis une certaine distance entre elle et eux. Vis-à-vis des autres pirates, elle est relativement respectée en tant que Gouverneure, et on semble la connaître dans tout l'Archipel des Trois Îles. Certains pirates, comme La Balance, ont cependant inventé des chansons tendancieuses sur elle. Dans'' Escape from Monkey Island, elle se montre à peine plus autoritaire envers Guybrush, lui donnant ses directives et refusant ses plans tordus habituels. Lorsque Guybrush est contraint de l'abandonner à LeChuck temporairethumb|left|Elaine s'apprêtant à tuer Guybrushment à la fin du jeu, elle s'outre de sa lâcheté. Dans ''Tales of Monkey Island, alors qu'elle est infectée par la Vérole, Elaine développe un comportement nettement plus agressif, voire violent, attaquant n'importe qui sans raisons particulières. Son agressivité, mis en valeur par ses crises de rage régulière, lui valent souvent une certaine crainte des autres pirates, même vérolés. Lorsque LeChuck la change en démone, elle devient cruelle, sadique et vile envers Guybrush (n'hésitant pas à le "tuer" à de nombreuses reprises), mais uniquement par la faute de sa transformation, qui, en disparaissant après, lui rend son caractère normal. Trophées Voici la liste des trophées obtenus dans les versions disponibles sur PS3 des jeux qui nécessitent une interaction quelconque avec ou concernant Elaine : ''The Secret of Monkey Island : Special Edition'' *thumb|left|20pxThe Three Trials (« Les Trois Epreuves ») :' compléter les trois épreuves données par le Conseil des Pirates, sont l'épreuve de vol qui se déroule dans le manoir d'Elaine Monkey Island 2 : LeChuck's Revenge : Special Edition *'thumb|left|20pxComplete part two (« Compléter la partie deux ») :' trouver les quatre morceaux de cartes, comprenant le morceau appartenant à Elaine (Trophée Argent) *'thumb|left|20pxFive Minutes Later... (« Cinq Minutes plus Tard... ») :' laisser Guybrush mourir, par exemple dans la salle de torture, pour recommencer le dialogue avec Elaine. ''Tales of Monkey Island 'Chapitre 1' *'thumb|left|20pxMany Unhappy Returns (« Beaucoup de Retours Malheureux ») :' lié à l'histoire ; se débloque juste après que Guybrush ait aperçu Elaine aux côtés de LeChuck avec la longue-vue 'Chapitre 2' *'thumb|left|20pxMighty Merperson Rescuer (« Sauveur de Personne Marine Majestueuse ») :' lié à l'histoire également, se débloque après le sauvetage de Béluga, Elaine y contribuant en établissant un plan pour l'aider 'Chapitre 4' *'thumb|left|20pxAdieu, Adieu... :' vaincre De Singe, avec l'aide d'Elaine ; lié à l'histoire 'Chapitre 5' *'thumb|left|20pxFall of the Pirate God (« La Chute du Dieu Pirate ») :' détruire LeChuck, toujours avec le soutien d'Elaine Détails supplémentaires :Accéder à toutes les anecdotes de ce personnage. *Au total, Elaine a possédé de nombreux animaux de compagnie : ses caniches anthropophages, Guybrush (son chien), Timmy... *Le visuel d'Elaine, apparaissant dans The Secret of Monkey Island lors des scènes de dialogue, aurait été modélisé à partir d'une graphiste de LucasArts, Avril Harrison. Celle-ci aurait également aidé à la création de nombreux artworks dans les deux premiers jeux. *Le personnage d'Elaine, en tant que fille du Gouverneure et pirate indépendante, a inspiré celui d'Elizabeth Swann, une des protagonistes de la série de films Pirates des Caraïbes. Cette dernière s'inspire d'ailleurs librement de certains aspects des jeux. *Elaine semble avoir un certain goût pour la porcelaine, en possédant plusieurs objets chez elle, au grand dam de Guybrush. *Le fait qu'Elaine ait appelé son chien Guybrush pourrait être une référence au personnage d'Indiana Jones, nommé à partir de son chien. *Certaines excuses utilisées par Elaine pour échapper aux propositions de mariage de LeChuck, au début de The Curse of Monkey Island, ressemblent à celles utilisées par la jeune femme capturée par le savant fou au début de Sam & Max. Galerie :Accéder à la galerie complète de ce personnage. Elaine_-_Couverture_2.jpg|Elaine, dans la version Amiga de The Secret of Monkey Island. Duo Fin1.png |Elaine et Guybrush dans leur duo final dans The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition Elaine_SMI.jpg|Le visage d'Elaine lors des discussions dans le premier opus. Elaine entend explosion.png|Elaine, entendant l'explosion de l'Île de Dinky dans Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge Wally Guybrush Elaine bague.png|Elaine, apprenant par Wally la nature de sa bague Elaine EFMI5.png|Elaine enlaçant Guybrush Elaine_screenshot_TOMI4_59.png|Elaine, assistant à l'assassinat de Guybrush Artwork Elaine.jpg|Artwork d'Elaine pour Escape from Monkey Island Elaine-mi4-01.png|Render d'Elaine dans la version PS2 de Escape from Monkey Island Catégorie:Protagonistes Catégorie:Personnages The Secret of Monkey Island Catégorie:Personnages La Revanche de LeChuck Catégorie:Personnages The Curse of Monkey Island Catégorie:Personnages Escape From Monkey Island Catégorie:Personnages Tales of Monkey Island Catégorie:Pirates Catégorie:Gouverneurs Catégorie:Capitaines Catégorie:Personnages